Обсуждение участника:Dentor
Здравствуйте! Куда пропали? С наступившим! Давненько я вас нигде не видел.АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 05:56, января 8, 2011 (UTC) Color combos Light combos Dark combos Test Ооо... Загляните на Заглавную страницу, там очепятка есть.[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 09:13, февраля 4, 2011 (UTC) И дизайн тёмный неудобно в RTE буквы с фонов сливаются, пишу всепую=)[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 08:15, февраля 5, 2011 (UTC) Вопрос Извини, но я не понял, чего ты от меня хочешь. Мнения об оформлении, мнения о названиях текстов или чего-то ещё?--[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:44, февраля 8, 2011 (UTC) OK. Начну с конца. О структуре. Верхнее меню (Загл. стр., Сообщетво ...) крайне убого. Расширить обязательно. Сама Заглавная страница - очень бледная. Не понимаю, какой смысл заложен в этом светло-голубом оттенке. Ещё нужно добавить хотя бы пару картинок. Неужели в Bleach нет хотя бы пары колоритных персонажей или красивых пейзажей? А вот сами ссылки на Заглавной мне нравятся. Подробно и информативно. О справке. Ввиду наличия в данный момент общей справки, не имеет смысла её подробно расписывать. Если ты посмотришь вниз страницы Справка:Справка, то увидишь там Заглавную той самой общей Справки. А вот Справка про японский=>русский - это просто блестяще. Мне кажется, что немного сложновато, на первый взгляд, но для фанатов аниме и манги, наверное, в порядке вещей. О политике. Традиционность правил и политики на Вики - это спорный вопрос. Каждая Вики вправе устанавливать свою политику и правила. Единственное пожелание в том, что они не должны противоречить главному лозунгу Вики - править может каждый. =) Твой кодекс АТОГУС ДПТ, думаю, ему не противоречит. Если говорить о какой-то глобальной политике, как, к примеру на Вукипедии, то для небольших Вики с малым количеством участников это не актуально. Например, у себя на Аватар Вики я вообще не заморачивался насчёт этого и не писал вообще никаких правил, предпочитая написать пару строк каждому из новичков. Ещё вопросы? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:55, февраля 8, 2011 (UTC) Все выводы, на мой взгляд, абсолютно верные. =) И справка и политика - это действительно второстепенно. Рекомендую также полазить по инету и соцсетям в поисках единомышленников. Наверняка есть поклонники Bleach в России. Даже если не удастся никого привлечь, можно договориться о прекрёстных ссылках с админами этих сайтов. В смысле, они поставят у себя ссылку на эту Вики, а ты у себя на их сайт. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:15, февраля 8, 2011 (UTC) Слайдер сейчас можно прописать через См. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Susan_Taylor/Tips_to_spruce_up_your_main_page или скопируй код, например, с англ. Аватар Вики. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 14:48, февраля 8, 2011 (UTC) Наруто вики Да, Faust-RSI - несколько заносчив, но он разбирается в Наруто и мне этого достаточно. Мне вообщем не особого дела до тонкостей первеода, как ты понимаешь. Для меня главное, что Наруто Вики потихоньку раскачалась и ожила. Если Faust-RSI сможет сделать это, то пускай делает с переводом, что хочет и стоит на своём мнении. Когда у вики появятся достаточно участников, они могут пересмотреть перевод отдельных слов или вообще всех слов, но пока - Faust-RSI сделал строгий список перводов всех имён, которым можно реально пользоваться, особенно новичкам. И пусть там, с твоей точки зрения есть ляпы и ошибки. Если ты не собираешься серьёзно влезать в Наруто, прошу оставь всё как есть, пожалуйста. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:12, августа 1, 2011 (UTC) :Благодарю за понимание. Я знаю, что ты у нас спец по переводу с разных языков, но данном случае спорщик попался уж очень упёртый) Пусть делает, что хочет. Как я говорил выше, если ему удастся поднять вики, то честь ему и хвала, а дальше активные участники сами разберутся с переводами, а если не удастся, то смысла спорить из-за переводов на данном этапе я не вижу. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:26, августа 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Напишие подробнне, на каком слове срабатывает спам-фильтр. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:10, августа 1, 2011 (UTC) Центральная вики Загляни пожалуйста сюда. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:37, августа 24, 2011 (UTC) интервики проекта Hi, I'm bureaucrat at pl.bleach.wikia.com. Can you request at community for the language affiliated wiki links? This is a useful feature that can connect all pages of this BW wiki community. I can create interwiki links by bot. Are you interested? I apologize for any errors. Excuse me, but I do not display Russian characters. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 16:51, декабря 26, 2011 (UTC) :Bot will RecentChanges confusion. You agree that I got a bot flag (edits will not be visible by default)? —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 08:50, декабря 27, 2011 (UTC) ::No, no. The idea for a bot flag (can do helpers and staff). Approve this request? —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 08:39, декабря 28, 2011 (UTC) Прошу прощения, Вы на совсем покинули Вики? Юми 16:56, марта 1, 2012 (UTC)